Screaming
by ccs's cherry blossom
Summary: When Li Syaoran finds out that the said-dead Princess of Japan turns out to be his personal maid what will he do? Especially when she's in love with his older brother, the very some one she is betrothed to. And what does Meiling, his fiancee have to say?


**Summary: **Ancient Japan was a carefree place for those of riches and wealth, and pure misery for those who were cast aside. When a Prestigious Kinomoto is left an orphan and alone what will happen? And when the Li family takes in Kinomoto as a slave, what sins will be committed? And will slave Kinomoto Sakura be revealed for who she truly is, Princess Kinomoto, future but now said dead fiancée for Li Ryu. So where does Li Syoaran fit into all of this? Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own CCS, so you no sue! Comprende?

**

* * *

**

Screaming

It was cold, for that she was definitely sure. But that was about it as far as knowledge went. The only thing young Sakura at the tender age of three would know was how to feel. Her parents had taught her well, she was polite, carefree, kind hearted, and brought up with the right etiquette. But of course this would be expected from the daughter of the most prestigious family in Japan at that time.

None of that mattered any more though.

Because her family... parents and only brother were dead.

Yes, Kinomoto Sakura at the tender age of three would only know how to feel. And all she could feel was pain and loneliness.

* * *

"Kinomoto, stop slacking you stupid slut!" Sakura flinched at the harsh remark shot her way, as she hurried down the corridor. It surprised her at how much those insults seemed to still hurt her pride even after fifteen years of them. Not that any human should be put through humiliation like that. This was probably the only moral Kinomoto Sakura could remember having drummed into her when she was a child.

It was a concept that at the age she was, found hard to distinguish. Boy, was she making up for lost time.

Rounding the sharp corner, she slowed down before coming to a complete halt. Leaning her back against the wall, she shut her eyes, in taking a deep breath. Li Meiling, distant cousin and fiancée of the heir to this god-damned family was a complete pain in the arse. Not that she should really be complaining. After all, if it weren't for the Li's, she herself would either be a tramp on the empty streets, or dead in an old forgotten alley. Both ideas made her shudder and made her, for a second, actually be thankful to be here. The thought instantly evaporated as Li Meiling rounded the corner once again.

"Kinomoto, clearly your dumb brain can't digest instructions clearly enough! Back to work!" Smiling apologetically – well as best as she could- Sakura turned on her heel, the smile instantly dropping from her face as she walked away, towels galore.

But as she passed along the corridors, into a great distance from the soon-to-be Mistress of the house (god help her), she heard Meiling mutter after her form.

"I can't believe that a brainless servant like you could even share the same name as the famous dead Princess. The very one my fiancée's brother was meant to marry even!" Smirking gently, Sakura faded into darkness with only one thought on her mind.

You have _no _idea.

* * *

Tomoyo giggled as Sakura recalled her encounter with Meiling. Tomoyo was of a higher class, well, sort of any way. No one could get any higher than Princess Sakura, but as a servant as she was at the moment, then you could say Tomoyo was higher than her.

Tomoyo was the only one who knew of Sakura's true identity. Mainly because she remembered her from her childhood, in the palace. Tomoyo was the daughter of the royal dresser for the young princess at the time, and as quoted by Tomoyo: ' who could forget such dazzling eyes'.

However, Tomoyo was well aware of Sakura's identity being kept locked behind closed doors. Sakura and the royal family were on the run from assassins at the time, for various reasons but unfortunately they were found, and everyone was killed, apart from Sakura, who had managed to escape a near death. Later on she was found by the Li's and taken in to work as a servant.

Sakura, herself, didn't know whether to laugh at how ironic the situation was. Here they were, all great and proud, swearing to one day avenge the royal family's death, and they had the princess under lock and key in their very own household. Being held as a slave even.

No one had made the connection, even with the same name. Only Tomoyo had, and for that, Sakura was thankful.

Now though, Sakura was the servant, although she preferred the term slave, and Tomoyo was the royal dresser. Sakura smiled slightly at her only friend in this hell hole. From what she recalled, Tomoyo was a much better designer than her mother, with more elegant designs, whilst her mother went for more of the cute factor. Sakura cringed at the memory of ribbons and puff balls. She preferred these bland looking clothes over looking like a pom pom any day.

A serious look graced Tomoyo's feature once she had finished laughing and grabbed hold of Sakura's hands, bending down in front of her.

"But... my princess-"

"Sakura. I told you to call me Sakura, Tomoyo." Said a blushing Sakura. She hated when Tomoyo addressed her so formally, especially since Tomoyo was her only friend. Plus it was too dangerous for Tomoyo to be so loyal to her, someone could walk in and discover the biggest secret of her life at any time.

"Sakura-_hime_..." Tomoyo bit her lip in hesitation.

"Maybe it's time you told them the truth... About who you really are." Standing up almost immediately after the suggestion was made, Sakura stood wide eyed at Tomoyo.

"Have you completely lost it Tomoyo?! If I were to be discovered, I could be killed in an instant. Besides..." Her voice became quiet, as her eyes reflected sadness and a small amount of longing in them.

"They wouldn't believe me any way. I'm not the most princess-like character in this househole, and I would be sentenced for death for trying to masquerade as a dead member of the royal family."

"But you're not dead Sakura-hime! You are, in fact very much alive, and I can vouch for your innocence. If need be, I will have my mother justify you of the truth as well!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Sakura looked around anxiously wondering how nobody heard her friend's previous rant, before sighing, and kneeling along side Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Tomoyo gave a pitied look at Sakura before leaving the ever so small room, given to Sakura. Walking along the endless doors, Tomoyo sighed heavily.

"Are you really scared of what they'll think of you Sakura-hime? Is that it?" Her question lingered in the air, not reaching the ears of the now sleeping princess, laying unnoticed by the world in her room. Safe and tucked away where no one else could see. A small smile graced her lips, as the moonlight shone upon her sleeping form, bowing down to the true royalty's auburn hair, and pale skin.

Sakura slept peacefully, thinking her secret would be safe for a lifetime.

But even a life time doesn't last forever.

* * *

"She's late again Daidouji." Tomoyo bit her lip nervously, standing rigid to the spot in front of the Li Family. Or should she say, what was considered immediate family of the Li's. This included Li Yelan, the current mistress, Li Syaoran, the youngest son and heir to the Li Clan, Li Ryu, the oldest son with an already successful place in the army, Hiirawgzi Eriol, cousin and advisor of the Li family, and unfortunately Li Meiling who was just, well, _there._

"Please Yelan-san, Sakura works till very late at night, almost into the early mornings. Much later than any other servant here. It can only be expected that she would also be the last one to attend. Actually, it is only _fair _that she be the last one to be present here today." Eriol chuckled under his breath at the brave statement made by Tomoyo. It would be safe to say that she definitely intrigued him, in beauty and in intellect. But when she spoke of Sakura, he was even more curious. She spoke very highly of her, and Tomoyo who was always one to follow the rules, took no care in minding her own place in the Li household, if it meant having to leave someone bad mouth Sakura. He raised an eye brow at her first sentence. When ever she said the blessed young Kinomoto's name, she seemed to strain to say it, as if she was constantly remembering not to say something.

Leaning his chin upon his hand, he spoke gently to the lavender beauty that stood before him

"You're very loyal to her aren't you Miss Daidouji. Almost _more _than a _friend _would be." He made sure to address her with his heavy English accent, taking note of the slight roll of the eyes from his dear cousin Syaoran. Smirking in his direction, Syaoran only glared back in response, still glowering from the current Meiling who was clinging to his arm.

"I'm only as loyal as I believe I should be." Her voice was pert, sharp and polite, and was straight to the point. Eriol grinned wider. She was hiding something.

"Then explain to me Miss Daidouji why you treat her with more respect than-" However he did not have the ability to continue his sentence as the doors slammed opened to reveal a very flushed Sakura. Her constant apologies rang throughout the room, as Eriol sat back and smiled at the scene infront of him unfold. He decided to end his interrogation with the royal dresser for now. There would be other times that he could ambush her, but for now his eyes focused upon the petite emerald eyed servant who was now bowing in front of his Auntie.

"Li-sama, please, please forgive me for my lateness. Nobody came to my dorm to wake me." It was true. She could've cursed the alarm boy for not coming to her part of the household. She had ultimately been placed outside of the borders where all the other servants dorms were. Another idea which had been suggested from the dear Meiling. Sakura had already caught on after the first day why she suggested such a room. Li Yelan stood, holding her hand gracefully to silence the room. Sakura instantly shut her mouth, knowing better than to let her mouth run wild in front of the Mistress of the house.

"Enough Miss Kinomoto. Miss Daidouji has explained your situation for me, and as of now your time to begin in the morning shall be an hour later than your original assigned time." Eyes widening, Sakura immediately denied the offer of her mistress.

"Li-sama I couldn't possibly-" Her voice was cut short, as Meiling's voiced boomed very un-lady like throughout the room.

"But Auntie! You couldn't possibly give special treatment to _this lowlife_." Sakura cringed, biting back her tongue. It was at times like this she found it most difficult to conceal her true identity. But she would not be beaten by a babyish teenager who always had her way. Never.

"Meiling, I order this household, and as you should know, my word is law. Miss Kinomoto is a very hard-working servant at this house, and has proven to be a good investment since the day she was brought here fifteen years ago. I will not have you treat her this way. Have you no tact and decency Meiling? Have I not taught you the true will of a lady, and how to be respectful even to those who are below you? If not, then you should know only one thing Meiling. That a true lady will always be polite and treat every human with the right amount of decency." Sakura felt shivers travel down her spine, as she felt the room go cold.

She watched Meiling's ruby eyes flash dangerously before she stormed out of the room, and let out a cry of anguish once she had left the dining hall. Reverting her eyes back to the Li's who sat around the table, she felt very uncomfortable in the dormant silence. From the corner of her eyes she could even see Tomoyo squirming uncomfortably.

Glancing around she saw the large variety in personalities that spread across the Li family. First was Li Yelan. Sakura smiled slightly, as warmth filled her body. Although most people feared Yelan, Sakura felt her attitude most warming. Yes, Yelan was very strict but her intentions were good, and her morals were in the right place. Tomoyo had also said that Yelan seemed to take a favour to Sakura, herself. Sakura obviously didn't believe this but still carried on working hard. Next was the mysterious Eriol. Sakura was well aware that Eriol was not as dull or as gentle as he seemed and knew he was not someone to be trifled with. After all, he was the family's advisor.

Then there was the ever flirtatious Ryu, who Sakura had gladly became close friends with. He was kind unlike his younger and more cold hearted brother. Sakura stiffened at the thought of Syaoran Li. Never once had he acknowledged her. Not once had ever looked at her and Sakura wondered sometimes if he even knew she was a servant. Tilting her head she compared the two brothers.

Ryu was most definitely handsome, with gentle brown eyes, and dark brown hair. His cheekbones were high, which contrasted against his pale skin, seemingly inherited from his mother. The smirk he wore always, but every now and then a smile erupted upon his face which made him seem even more handsome than he already was. Sakura smiled when she realised that if she were ever to return to her post, that this would be the man she would marry.

Moving her head away -to much of her disappointment- towards his younger brother she frowned. Staring out into nowhere, his eyes were cold and void of any emotion. Only three years older than her, he was still to look a day over eighteen. Similarly, his cheekbones were similar to Ryu's but was contrasted with lightly tanned skin, and although she would hate to admit it, the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen, which were a deep amber with gold and brown flecks buried deep within them. He always wore a frown to his face, rarely smiling. In fact, Sakura could not recall a time she had seen him smile. His build was much broader than Ryu's, but was slightly shorter by and inch or so.

A cough brought her from her trance, and to her dismay, realised that she was actually staring at the heir to the Li Clan, and not Ryu, who she was in love with.

"Please forgive Meiling Miss Kinomoto, Daidouji, I'm sure her behaviour has a good reason behind it." Even as Yelan spoke the words, Sakura noted that she didn't seem to make it sound very truthful but more of an excuse. Nodding, Sakura smiled gently.

"It is not my place to complain for my Mistress or future mistress' behaviour. I am merely here to serve you, Li-sama." Yelan stood, and bowed slightly before signalling Eriol and Tomoyo to leave. Sakura went to follow, but Yelan stopped her.

"Not yet Miss Kinomoto. There is an important matter that I wish to discuss with you." Eriol raised an eyebrow, Tomoyo sent a warning glance and Sakura stood stunned to the floor.

"Hoe?" Was her meek reply, as Eriol chuckled. Rushing forward to Tomoyo, he placed his hand on her shoulder leading her out. She shot him look of confusion before he shook his head, indicating that he would explain once they were outside.

Shutting the door behind them, he shushed her quietly, leaning his head slightly towards the now closed door. Tomoyo copied his actions, curious as he was on Yelan's sudden fascination with Sakura. Tomoyo feared the worst as she heard the conversation unfold between the occupants in the room. Gasping, she rushed by Eriol, down to Sakura's room, leaving an also shocked Eriol, more confused and curious than ever at the interaction held by the Li's and Sakura.

* * *

Tomoyo dived through the halls of the Li Mansion, finding her feet could not carry her fast enough to Sakura's room. The door was in sight, but it didn't seem to get any closer.

Once she finally came in contact with the door after what seemed to be eternity, she pushed it open, before softly allowing it to shut. Sighing, she turned to face the room of her princess, and began her search. Rummaging through draws, and empty cabinets she could not find what she was looking for.

Pulling back from her frantic search, to no avail did she find it.

_'Where is it?!'_ The thoughts passed through her head so fast that it almost didn't even register and then she clicked. Standing up from the one side of the room, she shot forward, to the un-made mattress that lay on the floor. Lifting up the thin object, a gold and silver amulet attached to a fine chain lay safely away from prying eyes.

Picking it up carefully and slowly, she dangled the fine piece of jewllery from her fingers, and inspected it closely. There lay an engraving of a cherry blossom, its detail down to the very last stigma in the centre. The leaves that were carved into the silver plating was enriched with green emeralds, still as striking as the moment they were placed on the necklace.

The crest of Sakura. Tomoyo exhaled slowly as she slipped the small object into a pocket of her endless dress. Standing up she stared around at the mess she let havoc upon. Cringing and realising that Sakura could possibly kill her, she began to turn to exit the room.

"Daidouji?" Suddenly startled, Tomoyo flinched backwards to come in eye contact with Li Meiling.

"Meiling-sama. I-I-... what are you doing here Miss?" For a moment, Tomoyo had ready many excuses to roll off her tongue as to why she was in Sakura's room before realising that Meiling was also guilty of the same crime. Although Tomoyo had a pretty good idea that her reasons weren't as honourable as hers were.

"I heard a noise. Kinomoto was still with Auntie and Syaoran so I came to investigate. Not that I should have to explain myself to you." Turning her nose up, Meiling looked down upon Tomoyo.

"And you Daidouji? What is your excuse for being here." Tomoyo glanced round the room nervously before settling her gaze back on Meiling.

"I came to pick up some thinks for Sakura-san. She was in a rush this morning and forgot her essentials." She explained quickly, laughing it off. Meiling, confused by the young designer's nervousness nodded and exited the room, a look of distaste etched upon her porcelain face.

Sighing was the soon to be mistress left, Tomoyo left the room with haste, the very last piece of evidence identifying Sakura in her grasp.

Her dress swayed passed her feet as she made her way to the dining room, a look of determination on her face.

There was no other choice.

**

* * *

Author's Note**

So... what do we think? Good, bad, average? It's a new story, which has been designed for two purposes.

I need something to work on whilst I think of ideas for cupid's chokehold

I fancied a change from my younger style of writing. I started CC when I was younger and now I fancy a more in-depth and deeper plot on emotion and writing rather than swinging it with comedy.

But there will be comedy, I promise. Comedy laced every edge of my being, since by nature I am very, very sarcastic so never fear. This story will run through whilst CC and my surprise sister story for CC which no one knows about yet will be on going. It will probably be finished by next year, but I do hope for updates on this story at least once of twice a month at least.

An update each month is guaranteed.

**OVERVIEW: Kinomoto Sakura is the princess of Japan who is said to be dead. Nobody except Tomoyo is aware or has pieced together that the servant girl Kinomoto Sakura who was found as an orphan fifteen years ago, whom actually shares the same name is the same girl. The family strive to avenge the royal family's murder, and to find out why they were assasinated. Sakura herself is in love with Li Ryu, who she would have been betrothed to if she had carried on being princess. **

**Ryu himself is a strong army official for the Li's but did not wish to continue the legacy so Syaoran, the younger brother is now heir to the Li Clan. Syaoran's fiancee and distant cousin Meiling is suspicious of Sakura Kinomoto as is Eriol with Tomoyo. What was the conversation about in the dining hall? And what exactly does that crest represent and what does Tomoyo plan to do with it?**

**_Review if you want to find out ^_-_**


End file.
